The recreational vehicle (RV) market has been growing in recent years. Increasingly, consumers want to retain the conveniences and luxuries of home while away from home. In particular, consumers are demanding more luxuries and aesthetic appeal in the kitchen.
Cooking appliances such as ovens and cooktops for use in the recreational vehicle industry are subject to numerous regulations. Such regulations impact design specifications of ovens such as but not limited to the location of air inlet ports and air outlet ports. For example, Article 1.21.3 of the American National Standard For Recreational Vehicle Cooking Gas Appliances states: “Vent openings and flue deflectors shall not be located on a front vertical surface below the 36 in (914 mm) level.” Additionally, these regulations also can constrain the size of such appliances. Therefore, maximizing the size of the cooking appliances while maintaining compliance with the regulations in the recreation vehicle industry is a constant goal of manufacturers.